Sebelah mata
by Penulis Spiritual-Realita
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis sulung keluarga Hyuuga yang memiliki bakat menulis dengan goresan sastra. Namun di dalam proses berlatihnya menjadi seorang penulis hebat, ia dipandang sebelah mata.


**Sebelah mata**

**T**

**Romance/Hurt/General/Family**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata PoV**

Namaku Hyuuga Hinata, sejak kecil aku sangat menyukai pena dan kertas. Aku memandang mereka luar biasa karena kupikir-saat kedua benda ini bersinergi dengan tangan, imajinasi, dan bakat, pada akhirnya akan menghasilkan sesuatu yang luar biasa. Karikatur, desain, karya tulis. Aku sudah terbiasa berbagi waktu dengan pena dan kertas. Ketika usiaku 10 tahun, aku mulai aktif menulis dan terjebak dalam sebuah kebiasaan yang jarang orang lain mengerti.

Aku berimajinasi.

Aku menciptakan karya seni dengan bantuan inspirasi yang Tuhan berikan padaku. Aku mulai bereksperimen dengan itu dan mengasah skill-ku secara perlahan. Aku menyibukkan diri dengan pena dan kertas hingga entah dari mana-keluargaku menyangka aku pemalas yang enggan belajar dan melakukan hal aktif di dalam rumah tangga. Sungguh-aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.

Aku pun mulai mengurangi jadwalku mengasah kemampuan dan menyisihkan bagian itu untuk membantu seluruh isi rumah melakukan pekerjaan mereka-terutama orang tuaku, dan juga paman plus bibiku. Karena kami masih tinggal bersama.

Tapi, aku rasa mereka terlanjur memandangku sebelah mata dan memandangku tidak becus melakukan hal yang mereka suruh karena aku tak terbiasa membantu, aku dihina tidak teliti dan dan bodoh karen mataku tidak awas dalam mencari benda yang mereka butuhkan, aku dianggap berpikiran pendek karena terlalu lama mengurung diri di kamar -seperti binatang yang mengandang untuk bermalas-malas dan menyamankan diri.

Bitch!

Aku sungguh marah dan menangis di sisi kasur. Melesakkan wajahku ke bantal untuk mendapatkan kehangatan dari sana. Lalu ada pena dan kertas..

Persetan dengan ucapan mereka-aku kembali mengunjungi dunia fantasiku yang bisa aku andalkan dan bisa menenangkan rasa sakitku. Memangnya siapa mereka? Berani-beraninya memandangku seperti itu? Kalau kalian mengawasi apa yang kulakukan seharian mungkin kalian akan tahu aku sedang mengasah kemampuanku seharian, menciptakan karya-karya bersarat sastra dari rendah-menanjak-mulai melahirkan sastra tinggi.

Mulai dari gambar impianku dan fantasiku, karikatur, lagu, puisi, pantun, narasi, syair, dan cerita yang kubuat untuk mencurahkan perasaanku dan bertujuan untuk membahagiakan pengapresiasi.

Tapi hatiku terlanjur sakit-karena mereka memandangku binatang mengandang yang terjebak dalam tubuh manusia. Aku marah karena mereka tak pernah mau menarik presepsi dari sudut pandangku. Aku tidak suka mereka menganggapku rendah karena fak yang aku geluti ada di bidang tulis menulis yang membutuhkan waktu sendirian untuk belajar, membaca, mencari tahu, mencari inspirasi dalam ketenangan, dan menuangkan apa yang menjadi fantasiku di atas sebuah kertas dengan pena.

Mereka pikir aku malas dan tidak peduli pada masa depanku.

Mereka pikir seperti itu.

Tapi saat mereka melihat adikku yang terus merangkai bongkar pasang untuk menjadikannya bangunan mini sepanjang hari-mereka memujinya. Mereka memujinya dan mendoakannya menjadi seorang arsitek yang sukses.

Hatiku sakit.

Apakah mereka tidak mengira apa yang kulakukan adalah sama dengan yang adikku lakukan? Dia seharian menyusun itu untuk pencurahkan hobi dan mengasah skill-nya dalam membuat bangunan -cermin calon seorang arsitek.

Dan yang kulakukan adalah menyendiri sepanjang hari untuk belajar seorang diri di dalam kamar karena aku tahu di luar rumah sangat bising dan aku tidak bisa fokus berlatih jika ditengah-tengah kebisingan yang mereka lakukan. Menulis itu berbeda dengan menyusun blok-blok mainan untuk dijadikan miniatur bangunan. Mungkin ditengah-tengah mereka ada orang bicara pun-mereka akan tetap menikmati kegiatannya yang selalu seperti bermain.

Tapi mereka memandangku binatang yang mengandangkan diri.

Sungguh hatiku sakit.

Tidak tahukah mereka setiap saat aku memikirkan perilaku mereka yang mereka tujukan padaku lewat pemikiran-pemikiran yang mulai muncul di otakku seiring waktu mereka melecehkanku dan aku terus berkunjung ke dunia fantasiku untuk mengenyahkan presepsi mereka.

Hatiku terlanjur terluka oleh perkataan mereka. Bahkan orang tuaku.

Oke, benar. Aku memang suka bermain game, surfing di internet dan mendowload apa-apa yang kusuka untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhku dengan media telekomunikasi. Tidak tidak sepenuhnya yang kulakukan itu adalah bermain-main dengan komputer, phonecell, dan kawan fantasiku. Tidak. Aku juga men-surfing hal-hal yang kunilai dapat berguna bagi bahan tulisanku dan skill menulisku. Mereka salah paham.

Tapi sudah terlalu dalam.

Dan aku enggan lagi meluruskannya karena mereka sudah terlanjur memandangku sebagai binatang yang mengandang dan selalu bermalas-malasan di kamar seharian.

Karena itu, aku enggan menunjukkan semua karya seni yang telah kuhasilkan selama ini kepada mereka. Bahkan orang tuaku yang mulai menganggapku sebagai pemalas ulung yang pantas tidur dengan kambing semalaman karena mulai jarang mandi.

Oke, memang benar awalnya aku over menggeluti hobiku. Tapi aku sudah memiliki jadwal makan, mandi, merawat diri yang berbeda dari kalian karena aku benci menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang terdengar di telingaku tepat saat aku melakukan rutinitasku. Aku tidak ingin itu membuat mood-ku rusak dan mengacaukan jadwalku. Kalian hanya tidak mengerti.

Aku sungguh-sungguh benci presepsi mereka. Sungguh-sungguh. Benci.

Karena itu, seirirng berjalannya waktu aku menjadi pribadi introvert yang terpisah dari komunikasi dengan keluargaku. Aku menjadi penyendiri yang bahkan selalu dipandang sebelah mata oleh orang tuaku sendiri -terutama ibuku- yang mulai membanding-bandingkanku dengan adik yang selalu menyusun bangunan miniatur itu.

Silahkan katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan. Aku tidak peduli lagi padamu_hujatku dalam hati.

Tapi bagaimanapun aku kehilangan kontak dengannya, aku tetap memiliki secercah rasa sayang kepada kedua orang tuaku-terutana ibuku karena dia yang melahirkanku dan sempat menjadi seorang Heroin bagiku. Ya.. Pahlawan yang luar biasa.

Jadi jangan kira aku seperti malin kundang yang benar-benar durhakan pada ibunya. Aku tidak separah itu. Hanya saja aku sudah terlalu lelah menyikapi presepsi mereka-aku benci.

Karenanya mulai beranjak SMP kelas dua, aku mendapatkan banyak prestasi- mulai piagam dan trophy-aku hanya menaruh itu semua di kamar orang tuaku- tanpa mengatakan apapun. Biarkan mereka melihat prestasiku secara langsung saja. Aku tidak ingin mereka mengoceh di depanku lagi dengan mengatakan aku gadis pemalas yang hanya bisa mengandang seharian di dalam kamar.

Biarkan mereka memuji adikku dan memanjakannya sepanjang waktu. Dan mungkin mereka tidak sadar itu menyakitiku. Biarkan.

Biarkan aku menjadi bedebah pemalas di hadapan mereka.

Biarkan.

Biarkan pula 'aku' lah yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang dibanggakan orang tuaku di depan kawan-kawannya jika mereka hendak membanggakan sesuatu. Bukan adikku yang terbiasa bermain blok-blok itu yang dia banggakan-di depan mereka. Biarkan aku yang menanggung semuanya dan biarkan melakukan apa yang kusuka karena aku telah dipandang sebelah mata.

Biarkan aku dipandang seperti itu.

Aku hanya ingin tahu-sejauh apa mereka bisa acuh terhadapku.

Aku yang berubah menjadi pribadi yang introvert, malas, berprinsip masa bodoh dengan dunia luar karena telah membencinya, dan aku yang kehausan kasih sayang. Mencari kasih sayang dengan caraku sendiri.

Aku tidak suka menjalin hubungan seperti remaja pada umumnya, tidak. Aku tidak suka karena dalam presepsiku hubungan itu terlalu dini, merepotkan, membuang waktu dan kelakuan manja seorang kekasih di sampingku akan membuatku gerah untuk memukulnya. Lagipula kehadiran mereka akan mempengaruhi mood-ku dalam menulis.

Tidak.

Menulis adalah jiwaku dan aku tidak mau mengorbankan waktuku untuk mengurusi SMS alay mereka ketika aku sedang sibuk menyendiri untuk mengasah kemampuan. Tidak akan pernah kuizinkan mereka memasuki kehidupanku -kecuali jika dewasa nanti aku akan menikah. Mungkin aku bisa menolelirnya dan aku bisa melayani suami sah ku -karena itu sudah kewajibanku.

Hey, jangan rendahkan aku. Meski aku kelihatan pemalas tetapi aku adalah figur yang dibentuk oleh skill seorang penulis yang terbiasa belajar, berpikir, menampilkan pembawaan yang baik dalam penulisan cerita, berfantasi luas, memiliki pemikiran dalam mengembangkan ide plot dan juga berkomitmen serta berdedikasi untuk menghasilkan karya yang 'cukup layak' untuk menjadi bahan publik.

Dan itu tentu saja mempengaruhi pribadiku yang mulai tajam oleh insting dan juga perasaan orang lain karena aku adalah remaja biasa yang tetap merasakan sebersit romansa dalam jiwaku seperti remaja yang lain meski aku tidak menginginkan hubungan romansa pada masa-masa seperti ini.

Karena itu aku menjadi penulis romansa -walaupun tidak memiliki pengalaman-tetapi aku mengamati banyak perjalanan romansa orang lain. Aku menjadi tempat curahan hati mereka yang menjalin hubungan. Dan aku mulai mengolahnya menjadi cerita dari beberapa kisah mereka yang menginspirasiku.

Dan penggemar tuisanku bilang -hasilnya tidak buruk.

Bukannya aku pe-de dan terlalu besar kepala. Tapi walaupun aku tidak memiliki pengalaman dalam menjalin sebuah hubungan friendship dengan siapapun..-bukan berarti aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta bukan? Ya..aku tentu pernah jatuh cinta. Dan pengalaman perasaan yang pernah merasuki hatiku itu-membuat kisah romansa yang kutulis berkesan realis. Memiliki jiwa. Karena aku juga pernah merasakan jatuh cinta.

Dan bodohnya, itulah masalahnya.

Dari sekian hal yang disebut normal di dunia ini. Aku harus menjadi hal yang berbeda untuk menjadi sisi tidak normalnya.

Kenyataannya, aku menang pernah jatuh cinta berkali-kali dengan orang yang berbeda, mulai teman kindergarten-ku yang tampan. Kawan se tingkat junor high-ku, kawan les-ku, kawan belajar bersama-ku, sampai kemudian anak sulung guruku dan seorang yang tidak pernah aku temui. Aku jatuh cinta kepada mereka-mungkin sesuatu yang normal.

Tapi, aku tidak pernah bersikap seolah aku pernah jatuh cinta. Dari sekian itu -hanya satu remaja laki-laki yang masih benar-benar menjeratku saat ini. Aku jatuh cinta begitu saja dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang sebelum ia bertatap wajah denganku-yang tengah membaca di kelas belajar bersama-ku.

Dia adalah anak sulung guruku. Kukira anak guru belajar bersamaku itu hanya tiga-tapi ternyata dia tidak pernah kulihat karena selama aku belajar di lembaga belajar bersama milik guruku-dia menjalani pendidikan intensif di kota yang bersistem seperti asrama-selama ini.

Dan hari itu dia pulang-tentu aku yang masih tidak pernah tahu keberadaannya- dia memiliki kebiasaan menyapa guru-guru belajar bersama yang mengajarku saat dia pulang. Dan saat aku membaca buku, aku tak sadar seluruh kelas yang semula ricuh mulai senyap dengan teman-teman gadisku yang terkikik kecil dibalik tangannya.

Aku abai. Karena mungkin itu guru belajar bersamaku yang tertua datang memeriksa kami -ralat- teman sekelasku selain aku yang sedang ricuh. Dia memang killer dan ditakuti. Jadi aku hanya diam dan sama sekali tidak menoleh demi menikmati buku bacaanku.

Hanya saja saat itu, tiba-tiba aku merasakan selutuh tubuhku kaki dingin membeku dengan jantung yang tak beraturan hingga aku sesak nafas dan tanganku berkeringat saat ada seperti ikatan batin denga seseorang yang mulai menapakkan kakinya masuk ke dalam ruangan kelas dengan langkah beratnya.

Dan semakin dekat ia melangkah ke dalam kelas. Aku semakin tidak bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhku sendiri-padahal aku hanya merasakan kehadirannya. Aku tidak pernah melihat bagaimana sosoknya seujung rambut pun apalagi melihay wajahnya.

Lalu saat suara alto-nya mengalun. Tubuhku sudah mati rasa.

Aku merasakan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada remaja laki-laki berusia sekir delapan belas tahun itu-tanpa aku konfirmasi lebih lanjut bagaimana rupanya. Aku tidak peduli dan kenapa aku tidak mampu melihat sosoknya bahkan ketika direksi kami sudah semakin dekat. Pandanganku pada buku bacaan terpecah, telingaku tuli dari bisingnya kelas dan hanya mendengar suara langkah-langkah kaki beratnya yang semakin mendekat.

Aku gemetaran, sungguh beku tubuhku -seperti aku hanya dengan dia saja yang ada di tempat ini. Seperti aku dan dia saja yang berada di tempat ini-untuk saling menyentuh makna romansa. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud begitu.

Yang kutahu dari pembicaraan semua orang pada hari berikutnya -dia bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi mahasiswa termuda dan tercerdas di universitas-nya. Yang telah dibidik dosennya yang membimbing-bahwa dia sudah di calonkan menjadi dosen pengajar pula di universitas itu.

Aku terdiam

Aku pernah dengar dia tampan. Tapi meski aku telah mencoba melihat wajahnya-dan kuakui dia memang tampan-tapi bayangan wajah tampan itu selalu hilang dari ingatanku setelahnya. Sungguh kenapa aku tidak seperti Laila yang terus mengingat wajah Majnun ketika jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tapi kenapa justru..-saat aku merasakan debaran luar biasa di jantungku selayaknya istrinya yang baru..-justru aku selalu tidak pernah ingat wajah tampan itu dalam memori otakku.

Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya meski aku merindukannya. Dan hanya cukup berani untuk mendengar ketika orang-orang mengatakan betapa tampannya dia. Aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya.

Tetapi pesonanya menjeratku.

Namun, aku hanya akan menyimpan perasaan itu sendiri sampai saat ini-karena aku tahu diri ketika ia menjalin hubungan dengan seorang gadis feminin yang cantik -seperti dugaanku- begitulah memang seperti selera setiap laki-laki. Aku memaklumi dan membiarkannya -tak mengusik mereka sama sekali.

Tapi setidaknya dengan pengalaman itu-aku bisa memberikan jiwa kepada karya tulis romansaku sampai saat ini.

Sampai. Saat. Ini.

Meski aku terluka.

Meski aku dipandangan sebelah mata sebagai figur pemalas yang selalu mengandangkan diri di kamar -selayanya binatang.

Aku tak peduli.

Karena aku tahu bagaimana kebenaran yang sebenarnya.

**EnD**

**First fic by self as 'Second Light'**

**Thank's for read**


End file.
